


Everything's Fine In The Morning

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: Star Wars One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Caring Dooku (Star Wars), Character Death, Gen, Grandmaster & Grandpadawan Bonding, Grandparent Dooku (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), Nightmares, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66 (Star Wars), Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Prophetic Visions, Visions in dreams, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: While Qui-Gon Jinn is away on a mission, his young Padawan stays with his old Master.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183691
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Everything's Fine In The Morning

_''I hate you!" Burning golden eyes. The sizzling smell of cauterised flesh. Humming lightsabers. The prickly freezing feeling of the Dark Side._

_"You were my brother!" The voice that comes out of his throat sounds much older than his own. Tears run down his face, and there is a horrible gnawing pain in his heart._

_Flash._

_A strange room filled with bridges and flashing lights. His Master tangled with a...not-Jedi. Red and green lightsabers whirring as they fly through the air. Everything is tinted red._

_Flash._

_A blonde woman, a lightsaber wound punching right through her. "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan. I loved you always...and I always will." Her eyes close, and he can feel physical pain as her light in the Force goes out. Whoever she is, he loved her. Loved her more than Obi-Wan has ever known in his short life. A dark shadow looms over him, and he is manhandled away. The woman lies on the floor still, her face somehow peaceful._

_Flash._

_The Temple is so still and quiet. Where is everyone? A horrible feeling hisses in the pit of his stomach._

_A strangely shaped obstruction before him. It looks like...limbs._

_He looks down, and a strangled noise rips from his lips._

_Flash._

_He is chained to a stone pillar. Thousands of insectlike creatures chant from their seats._

_Flash._

_''I will take the boy as my Padawan learner." Qui-Gon places his hands on a small blond child's shoulders._

_Flash._

_He is riding along a clifftop path on a lizard sort of creature. The Force blares a warning and everything explodes._

_Flash._

_The web of his bonds in the Force, glowing golden. They go dark and wither, all at once. The pain is like a living thing, burrowing into him. Everyone, everyone is gone_

_Flash._

_"Oh by the way, I think you'll be needing this." A man in white plastoid armour painted with gold holds a metal cylinder out to him. A lightsaber._

_He accepts it and grins at the man. "Thank you Cody. Now let's get a move on - we've got a battle to win here."_

_Flash._

_A sandstorm, the wind whipping the grains everywhere, faster than the eye can see. He holds out his hands and closes his eyes, revelling in the stinging pain. This is what he deserves. This is his punishment._

_Flash._

_A red stone hangar. He whirls and twists to and fro, defending desperately against a crimson blade. Behind it is a snarling face. He knows that face. Pain erupts on his arm, and on his leg. The face's snarl falters a little, before it reappears, triumphant._

_Flash._

_A woman with dark hair, her face tear-stained. "Obi-Wan...there is good in him. I know there is...still..."_

_Flash._

_"Lost a planet, Master Kenobi has. How embarrassing." Yoda chuckles, and the younglings giggle._

_Flash._

_A white room full of identical men, dressed exactly the same. One looks up._

_Flash._

_An asteroid maze. Seismic charges. He dodges and tries not to get hit. Remarkably, he doesn't. Someone must have given him lessons._

_Flash._

_A Togruta girl. "Grandmaster?" He smiles at her._

_Flash._

_"Maybe because someone erased it from the archive memory."_

_Flash._

_A dark corridor. He is old, old and worn, and very nearly dead. Before him looms a tall shadow, a plastoid caricature of a man._

_A red lightsaber ignites, and his own rises to meet it._

_Flash._

_The Council room. Everything is dark. He does not look down. He cannot look down._

_If he looks down, he will find something horrible._

_He looks down. At his feet is the body of a youngling. His head has been almost completely cut off, and there is a lightsaber burn through his body._

_Flash._

_His Grandmaster kneeling handless on the floor of a strange dark ship. Two lightsabers are at his throat - one red and one blue. "Do it!" Snarls an old man shackled to a chair._

_The Jedi holding the lightsabers hesitates. It is the same man from before - the one who screamed his hatred to Obi-Wan. He strikes, and Dooku's head rolls to the floor. Obi-Wan screams and screams._

He wakes up suddenly, his throat raw. No, no. Please, please let these be merely a product of his over-active imagination. The pillow is soon wet as he tries to muffle his horrified sobs.

Normally, it would be Master Jinn in the room next door, Master Jinn who has no foresight whatsoever, but spent four days without sleep to learn as much as he could once he discovered what Obi-Wan dreamed nightly. Master Jinn who will come and sit by him when he wakes screaming and hold him until his sobs stop. 

But it is his Master Dooku tonight. An unknown variable. Who knows how he would react to Obi-Wan's screams. Much as his Grandmaster has been kind to him, Obi-Wan would not prefer to find that he is the kind of person who is grumpy if woken in the middle of the night. Obi-Wan knows he is not thinking clearly, but the seperation from his Master for first time since Melida/Daan has been wearing on him. 

His door creaks open. "Obi-Wan? What is wrong?" Master Dooku is outlined in light from the hall, his proud face carven with worry. 

"Nothing Grandmaster...just a dream." 

But he knows it is a lost cause when Dooku's dark eyes light on his tear-stained face and shaking hands. "No mere dream, I think. Qui-Gon told me you have visions Obi-Wan. You Saw something, did you not?" 

Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame. Always he is weak. These dreams come every night his whole life, and still they can often reduce him to a shaking mess. "Yes Grandmaster." 

A weight on the bed, and an arm around him. Dooku obviously is out of practice with hugs, but he holds him anyway and rocks him. "It is no shame to find terror in visions young Padawan. Master Sifo-Dyas still reacts so to his own, and he is a Master since before you were born. It is a cruel thing to see the future, especially for one as young as you."

" I'm not young anymore. Not after Bandomeer, and Melida/Daan."

His Grandmaster sighs regretfully. "No young one. You are not a child anymore. Still," and here his voice lightened a little bit, "you are small enough to be mistaken for one." 

Dooku is colder and less soft than Qui-Gon, but somehow he is still equally comforting. His proud face and rigid posture are intimidating, but now, with him holding Obi-Wan gently as though he was a very small child, Obi-Wan cannot be afraid of him. 

"Grandmaster..."

_don't leave me alone_

_don't leave me with the pictures in my head_

_don't leave me with the future_

_don't leave at all_

"..stay?" 

A little smile curls the corners of the stoic Jedi Master's mouth. "Of course Grandpadawan. Always." 

Obi-Wan drifts off to sleep again, held securely by his Grandmaster. The visions do not return that night. 


End file.
